1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, printing method, and host apparatus. Particularly, the present invention relates to a printing system, printing method, and host apparatus which prevent the occurrence of an ink blur in an image printed using an inkjet printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has sometimes occurred a blur in a printing result due to compatibility between ink and a printing medium in an inkjet printing apparatus (to be referred to as a printing apparatus hereinafter) which prints by discharging ink from the nozzles of a printhead onto the printing medium. The blur causes distorted-looking characters, and makes it difficult to identify them.
To solve this problem, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2003-150339 proposes a technique of checking the sizes of characters contained in a text to be printed, and if the character size is equal to or smaller than a predetermined value, determining that the characters are distorted and is not recognizable, and halting printing.
With excellent features such as high print quality and high color reproducibility, printing apparatuses are not limited to text printing, and cover even creative fields such as advertising and publishing. In particular, a growing number of users use printing apparatuses for photo printing. Generally when printing a plurality of photographs, the printing apparatus executes so-called index printing: evenly laying out a plurality of photographs in an area corresponding to one printing medium in order to provide an easy-to-see list.
However, the conventional technique requires reprinting because the ink blur degrades print quality to a point below that necessary to browse the printing result, wasting ink and printing media.
In photo printing applications, the ink blur degrades print quality, failing to accurately represent details of a photograph.